Il était une fois ma vie
by Ise-Nanao
Summary: Depuis la disparition de son père, il y a à peine une semaine, Keishi est devenue une orpheline. Mais grâce à une aide qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnée, elle finira par avoir une vie normale malgrès son changement radical de vie. UA, Pitit OC... (Pas taper auteur)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

« _TUUUUDUUUUDUUUU_», voilà le bruit que Keishi entendait depuis quelques heures. Assise sur un fauteuil en plastique très inconfortable, elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Les larmes lui coulaient sur les joues. Elle triturait nerveusement ses mains aux ongles autrefois magnifiquement vernis mais maintenant rongés. La jeune adolescente attendait le verdict des médecins, sans vraiment y croire. Les néons s'éteignaient puis se rallumaient. Elle était seule dans la grande salle d'attente de l'hôpital de Kyoto. La tête entre les mains, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer à torrent.

Tout d'un coup, le logo rouge la porte blanche immaculée qui menait au bloc opératoire changea de couleur et devint vert. Keishi releva doucement la tête, les paupières gonflées et les yeux rougis. Le « TUT » strident annonçait la sortit des membres hospitaliers. Le chirurgien avança vers elle, les yeux baissés. De la sueur coulait de son front et collait quelques mèches de ses cheveux à sa peau.

L'adolescente lui posa une question silencieuse. Un signe tête et le monde bascula. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour que le moment dure éternellement comme pour la faire souffrir d'autant plus. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Pas lui. NON ! Son crâne lui faisait un mal de chien. Puis, le noir.

_« Papa, on peut manger une pizza aujourd'hui ?_

- _Non. Je suis occupé ma chérie._

- _Allez, on n'en a pas mangé depuis que Maman est partie !_

- _Bon, d'accord ! Je me rends. Je vais en chercher une._

- _Tu ne la commandes pas ?_

- _Pfff… Trop cher. J'y vais en voiture. Donne moi les clefs._

- _Tiens. A tout à l'heure. »_

…

_Keishi préparait la table lorsque le téléphone sonna._

_« Oui ? » dit-elle_

_Le combiné tomba par terre._

_« Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle, vous êtes toujours là ? Répondez ! »_

Lorsque Keishi se réveilla, elle était allongée dans un lit blanc, entre quatre murs, blancs eux aussi. Sa tête la lançait et quand elle la toucha elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait un bandage. C'est à ce moment qu'une infirmière en blouse blanche, évidement pour changer, rentra dans la chambre et lui expliqua que suite à l'annonce du décès de son père dans un accident de voiture, elle avait perdu connaissance et s'était brutalement cognée la tête contre la table basse en marbre de la salle d'attente.

Mais oui, son père… Elle se rappelait de tout à présent. Elle était une meurtrière. C'est elle qui a forcé son père à aller chercher une pizza. C'est elle qui lui avait donné les clefs. Elle s'en voulait tellement… Ses yeux redevenaient rouges tandis que les larmes réitéraient l'action commencée quelques heures plus tôt. L'infirmière était sortit depuis quelques minutes déjà lorsque Keishi entendit plusieurs voix devant sa chambre. Elles n'étaient pas distinctes mais suffisamment fortes pour pouvoir les comprendre.

« Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas rentrer. Les visites sont interdites à cette heure, fit l'infirmière de garde

- Je sais. Vous me prenez pour un idiot ?

- Bien sûr que non mais alors que faites vous ici ?

- Je viens voir Keishi Gisura.

- Mais monsieur… Je viens de vous… Ah ! Entrez, c'est par ici.

- Vous voyez quand vous voulez ! »

Elle vit la poignée de sa chambre tourner lentement. Un homme que l'on ne pouvait pas encore qualifié de vieillard mais qui avait un âge assez avancé s'approcha d'elle. Il était grand et bâti solidement. Ses cheveux étaient gris et en batailles. Il avait un sourire niais scotché au visage mais il semblait faux. Ce qui fit réagir la jeune fille fut la cicatrice en arc de cercle qu'il avait autour de l'œil gauche. Elle revit une photo où il était posté avec ses parents.

« Tu me reconnais, n'es-ce pas ? dit l'homme

- Je ne me rappelle pas de vous, nia l'adolescente

- Allons, allons… Si tu ne te souviens pas de moi, je vais te rappeler qui je suis.

- …

- Je m'appelle Garp, MonkeyD Garp. Je suis un ami de tes parents et à présent ton tuteur. »

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais rien ne voulut sortir. Ses yeux se remirent à picoter et des larmes recommencèrent à inonder ses joues. Elle les essuya rageusement du revers de la main. « Il va me prendre pour une pauvre gamine de seize ans, pleurnicheuse comme un enfant de sept ! » pensa-t-elle.

« Vu, la misère qui vient de t'arriver, je pense que tu as le droit de te laisser aller » dit le dénommé Garp comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de la jeune fille

Keishi le regarda d'un air hagard mais un léger sourire vint éclaircir son visage. Après quelques minutes de discussion, elle s'endormit. La douleur d'une personne chère aujourd'hui disparue toujours dans sa tête mais maintenant l'assurance d'avoir un avenir sans trop de soucis.

« _Sept fois à terre, huit fois debout._ » Proverbe japonais


	2. Chapitre 1

**Surprise ! C'est nous !**

Quelques jours plus tard, la jeune fille s'affairait à ranger ses affaires dans les cartons. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et mis sa main en visière sur son front. Keishi soupira puis se remis au travail. Il était déjà quinze heure et elle devait à tout prix finir pour dix-sept heure.

Ses effets étaient nombreux mais elle ne prit que le strict nécessaire. De toute façon, la maison ne serait pas vendue avant quelques temps…

Dans deux heures, son tuteur viendrait la chercher pour l'emmener dans un petit appartement de l'autre côté de la ville.

D'un coup de scotch elle ferma le carton et secoua la tête pour enlever ses mèches rebelles. Des gouttes de sueur coulaient le long de ses tempes mais elle les ignorait royalement.

Les murs fins dans le pur style Japonais étaient remplis de souvenirs joyeux et la jeune fille tenait à les garder au plus profond d'elle. Enfait, il n'y avait que deux choses dont Keishi ne voudrait pas se rappeler : La mort de son paternel et la disparition de sa mère il y a cinq ans.

Nicky Gisura, jeune femme et mère accomplie d'origine européenne était partie le plus simplement du monde, en allant faire les emplettes. Sa fille ne l'a jamais revue. Elle secoua la tête encore plus fort pour chasser les mauvaises pensées qui la taraudaient.

Keishi se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se laver les mains marcha un peu dans la maison pour voir si elle n'avait rien oublié. Elle s'allongea sur le sofa et se laissa guider dans les bras de Morphée.

« _DRRRRRRRING_». La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se leva et frotta énergiquement ses cheveux en batailles, signe d'un sommeil agité. Elle chercha rapidement une brosse à cheveux et se rappela qu'elle l'avait rangé. Keishi fit du mieux qu'elle pût en les démêlant avec ses doigts tout en avançant vers la porte et en lançant un « j'arrive » lorsqu'elle fut arrivée. Elle ouvrit et SURPRISE ! Trois personnes se tenaient sur le seuil, Garp, un jeune homme d'environ vingt ans et un garçon qui semblait avoir l'âge de la jeune fille.

« Salut Keishi ! Lança Garp en souriant, T'es prête ?

- Oui, dit-elle, tout est dans le salon.

- C'est partit, fit le plus jeune en rigolant

- Ah oui, je ne t'es pas présentée, dit le vieux, voici Luffy et Ace. Ce sont mes petits enfants. »

Keishi se tenait immobile, elle fixait les deux garçons. Le plus vieux était assez grand et musclé. Ses cheveux ébène donnaient un joli contraste avec ses tâches de rousseurs. Le plus jeune avait comme son grand-père un sourire niais qu'il arborait depuis tout à l'heure. Il avait également les cheveux noirs mais ils étaient plus courts que ceux de son aîné. Il était aussi moins baraqué.

« On dirait un merlan frit !» Lança soudainement et sans aucune gêne Luffy.

Keishi sentit ses joues prendre feux. Elle se cacha derrière sa chevelure brune.

« Arrête ! Tu ne vois pas que tu lui fais peur, idiot ! » Lui répondit Ace.

Elle soupira longuement et pris un carton. Il était lourd et elle peinait. Tout d'un coup, le poids disparu mystérieusement. Les extra-terrestres avaient-ils attaqués ? Non, mais Ace lui avait ôté le carton des mains prétextant que ça irait plus vite comme ça. La jeune fille secoua la tête et le regarda partir vers la voiture. Elle ne savais pas pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à lui parler. A la moindre parole qu'il lui disait, elle se sentait rougir et se détournait.

Elle se força à penser à autre chose et vis Luffy regarder les cadres encore posés sur la cheminée. Il pris d'un coup un air plus mature, plus adulte.

« Tu ne les emmène pas avec toi ?

- Si. Mais je préfère les avoir sur moi et pas dans les cartons

- Aaaaah, ok ! »

Il repris son air de gamin souriant. Ce sourire l'apaisait. Elle lui sourit à son tour et, voyant qu'il n'y avait plus de cartons à emmener, ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Keishi se sentit gênée d'avoir laissé porter ses affaires à des gens qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Leur appartement était à vingt minutes de la maison des Gisura mais à Kyoto, on ne compte pas sans nos amis les bouchons et il fallu à Keishi et compagnie une heure et demi pour pouvoir découvrir sa nouvelle demeure. Leur voiture se gara devant la bâtisse de Mr. Garp.

« _Ce n'est qu'un petit appartement. Mais je suis sûr que tu vas t'y plaire_ » avait dit Garp

La maison, car s'en était une, était d'une hauteur terrifiante. Les trois étages faisait partit du même appartement : le leur. Sans même attendre quoi que ce soit. Garp sortit de la voiture pour aller vers une autre.

« Bon allez, je vous laisse les enfants. Prenez soin de vous et à dans six mois !

- QUOI ?!

- Tu ne savais pas Keishi ? Papy travaille et c'est loin d'ici. On vit tous seuls ! Cria Luffy

- Et ouais mais je veille au grain pour que Luffy ne fasse pas trop de conneries. Dit Ace en baillant

Garp partit mais quelques secondes plus tard, Ace s'effondra en ronflant. « Eyhhhhh ! C'est quoi ça ! Qu'es-ce qu'il a ?! » Keishi était épouvantée. Luffy la rassura, ou du moins essaya, en lui disant que ce n'était rien, qu'il le faisait souvent. Le garçon lui donna une "petite" tape amicale dans le dos pour la faire avancer. Elle tomba devant le palier. La jeune fille se tenait le nez d'où un liquide rouge sortait à flot.

« Baka ! » lança-t-elle

Il se confondit en excuses comme si, il avait l'habitude de se faire frapper par une fille en furie. Luffy la fit rentrer en laissant son frère sur le palier et lui fit visiter l'immense appartement.

« _La vie est une bougie dans le vent_ » Proverbe japonais


	3. Chapitre 2

**Je m'intègrerais… Un jour**

Luffy fit rentrer la jeune fille dans la maison. Cette dernière était complètement l'inverse de celle où Keishi avait vécu avec ses parents. Les murs en pierres blanches incrustés de baies vitrées donnaient un air moderne à ce lieu d'habitation.

Les meubles eux aussi avaient une touche futuriste par leurs formes arrondies et leurs matériaux le plus souvent à base d'acier. Le bâtiment en lui-même n'avait aucune personnalité et Keishi s'en était aperçu. Ce ne fut qu'au moment de la visite des chambres que son opinion changea. Les murs étaient colorés, de rouge pour la chambre de Luffy et de gris pour celle d'Ace. Elle remarqua également qu'Ace rangeait sa chambre contrairement à Luffy qui habitait un véritable capharnaüm. Le garçon lui présenta ensuite la chambre d'amis qui allait devenir celle de Keishi. Elle était dans les tons bleu clair, couleur qui plaisait particulièrement à l'adolescente.

Les deux jeunes gens descendirent ensuite à la salle à manger. Ace y était présent, un téléphone portable à la main. Il leur sourit et raccrocha. Luffy sauta littéralement sur son aîné.

« Ace, on mange quoi ? J'ai faiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim !

- On va laisser notre nouvelle recrue choisir.

- Je… je ne sais vraiment pas vos goûts alors….

- T'inquiète pas ! On mange de tout.

- J'aurais… bien aimé manger des ramens et des nouilles aux algues…

- Ben voilà ! »

Ace repris son téléphone et contacta le plus proche fabriquant de ramens et autres spécialités de la région. Luffy courait partout en criant qu'il avait faim. « C'est définitif, pensa la jeune fille, il est givré ». Elle s'assit sur le canapé en cuir de couleur ivoire et souffla longuement. Elle ne vit pas les deux yeux rieurs qui étaient posés sur elle.

Ils attendaient depuis un quart d'heure leur repas. Luffy grognait de mécontentement quand brusquement la sonnette retentit suivie d'un « C'est pas trop tôt » de la part du garçon. Ace alla ouvrir. Il leva un sourcil, prit le repas et claqua la porte au nez du livreur.

« Luffy, y'a quelqu'un pour toi !

- C'est qui ?

- Sanji. »

Le brun à la cicatrice courut rouvrir la porte à son ami. Sanji était un garçon qui avait approximativement le même âge que Luffy. Il était blond et avait un sourcil bizarrement enroulé qui défiait toutes les lois de la nature. Il portait un costume bleu nuit et avait une cigarette à la bouche. Mais, il la perdit en voyant Keishi. Ses yeux étaient à présent en forme de cœur et sa langue se déballait tel un tapis rouge.

« Qui est cette adorable jeune fille ? demanda-t-il

- Bonjour, dit l'adolescente, je m'appelle Keishi et…

- Et l'adorable Keishi est fatiguée donc elle va dormir. dit Ace »

Luffy fronça les sourcils. Il était interloqué. Il n'avait jamais vu son frère se comporter de la sorte même vers une fille. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre. Le blond semblait lui, par contre très déçu de ne pas avoir pût discuter et plus si affinité. Les deux garçons le regardèrent pousser Keishi dans l'escalier. Luffy décida enfin de prendre la parole. Il avait un air moins enfantin.

« Ca va Ace ?

- Bah ouais. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Bon moi aussi je suis fatigué. A demain Luffy. »

Il pris Sanji par le bras, le mis sur le seuil de la porte et claqua cette dernière au nez du cuistot. Luffy perdit vite son inquiétude en voyant qu'il était seul avec les bols de ramen et les nouilles. Il regarda de tous les côtés, se pencha au dessus de la nourriture et huma leur bonne odeur. Le garçon fit un sourire carnassier et se jeta sur les mets.

Keishi s'assit lentement sur son lit bleu foncé. Elle n'avait jamais vu Ace réagir comme ça. En même temps, elle ne le connaissait que depuis peu de temps. Puis, après quelques temps de réflexion intense, elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas moelleux de son lit et s'endormit aussitôt.

Ace se réveilla et regarda machinalement son réveil. 3H15. Il souffla et referma les yeux. Cinq minutes plus tard, il se leva car il n'arrivait plus retrouver le sommeil. Le jeune homme n'avait pas écouté son frère remonter cette nuit et ça le tracassait. Pour descendre au deuxième étage, il fallait passer devant les deux autres chambres. Il n'y avait personne dans la première mais il écouta une respiration lente et régulière venir de celle de la jeune fille. Il fut rassuré, enfin, pour une part. Lorsque Ace arriva dans la cuisine il soupira de soulagement en voyant Luffy assis sur une chaise devant les ramens vides. Il avait la tête sur la table et ronflait fort. Ace se risqua à s'approcher de son cadet à pas feutrés. Quand il fut assez près, il lui claqua doucement le crâne et lui lança dans un murmure un « réveille toi ». Comme son frère ne bougeait pas, il décida de réitérer l'opération mais il s'effondra sur le carrelage quelques secondes avant. Sacrée narcolepsie, une maladie idéale pour passer une bonne nuit.

« _On_ _ne peut admirer en même temps la lune, la neige et les fleurs._ » Proverbe japonais


End file.
